Zärtlich dein
by Darjzla
Summary: Il faut bien que les non-dits soient révélés un jour. Harry goutera aussi à cette douloureuse expérience. Slash, lemon !


Blabla de l'auteure

**Titre :** Encore de l'allemand, et pourtant je déteste cette langue... "_Tendrement tien_"

**Disclaimer :** J.K.R...

**Pairing : **Sirius/Harry parce qu'on me l'a demandé !

**Rating :** M.

**Notes :** D'abord, je tiens à remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris ou alertes, je suis très touchée _(coulée)_. J'ai eu du mal à écrire avec ce couple, que je n'aime pas trop... J'adore les LM/DM qui sont des incestes et pas les SB/HP, où ils n'ont pas de liens de sang, cherchez la logique... Sinon : Slash, homophobes s'abstenir, et patati et patata ! Harry revient de son audience, les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas là, même Ron et Hermione. Buck avait un p'tit creux...

* * *

**Zärtlich dein**

_Goodbye My Lover - __James Blunt_

Il hurlait tout son soûl. Sa peine, son désarroi, sa haine. Ce creux béant qui s'agrandissait davantage. Ce goût amer qui noyait sa gorge. Ces larmes traitresses qui coulaient, laissant des trainées humides sur la saleté de ses joues. Sa voix se brisait, comme son existence, son cœur. A travers cette grande arcade, _il_ s'était envolé, arrachant toutes espérances, joies et rêves.

Il criait son nom, interminable mélopée. Il voulait le voir revenir. Son sourire, ses yeux malicieux. Sentir encore cette chaleur si réconfortante, ce parfum si enivrant. S'endormir une dernière fois dans ses bras. Faire l'amour tendrement.

Comme avant.

_• Flash Back •_

Sur la pointe des pieds, le Gryffondor marchait silencieusement devant les longs rideaux rongés par les mites puis contourna habilement le porte-parapluies en jambe de troll. Une fois l'épreuve passée il se détendit quelque peu et gravit lourdement l'escalier obscur. Il revenait tout juste de son audience au Ministère de la magie.

Au début, il avait été grandement soulagé de son acquittement et avait secrètement espéré une petite fête à son retour. Mais toute la maisonnée était brusquement partie pour « mission de la plus haute importance » délivrée par Dumbledore. Heureusement, il restait Sirius. Une bulle de joie gonflait à n'en plus pouvoir dans la poitrine de l'adolescent.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et frappa doucement contre le vieux battant de bois. Un grognement sourd retentit et le Survivant entra à l'intérieur. Le bonheur qu'il avait ressentit un peu plus tôt s'effaça immédiatement, remplacé par un pincement douloureux. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'ennui du prisonnier en cavale ? Son parrain était avachi sur le lit, la tête dans l'édredon.

-Sirius ? demanda doucement son filleul en lui secouant l'épaule.

-Salut Harry... lui répondit le coussin.

Black se redressa finalement et tapota une place à côté de lui. Le cœur du rouge et or eut un raté lorsqu'il vit la tête du Sang-Pur. Ses cheveux bruns et longs formaient un incroyable fouillis, comme une sorte de filet du diable, encadrant son visage légèrement émacié. Il lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger et, du bout des doigts, enleva une mèche rebelle pour la caler derrière son oreille. Le sourire chaleureux que lui retourna Sirius en remerciement l'acheva littéralement. Harry avait un terrible faible pour le maraudeur. Son minois d'aristocrate, son rire si caractéristique... Il sentait le sang qui gagnait de plus en plus ses joues et se pinça discrètement la cuisse pour revenir sur terre. Merlin, s'il l'apprenait !

-Je le savais bien que tu allais être innocenté ! s'exclama soudain Black, attirant son filleul contre lui pour ébouriffer sa masse de cheveux désordonnée.

Le Survivant se mordit durement les lèvres. _« Ne fais rien de stupide et d'irréfléchi. Ne fais rien de stupide et d'irréfléchi. »_ se répétait-il inlassablement. _« Une seconde... Depuis quand je reste sage moi ? »_ Il se flagella mentalement, essayant d'oublier la chaleur apaisante de l'autre sorcier.

-Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Gryffondor ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, devenus sur le coup presque aussi proéminents que ceux de Luna Lovegood. Trop occupé à punir son esprit qui divaguait allègrement dans des contrées toutes sauf innocentes, l'adolescent avait piqué du nez dans le cou du Sang-Pur, respirant à pleins poumons ce parfum étourdissant. Il déblatéra précipitamment un mensonge, en espérant que l'animagus ne verrait pas son trouble.

Le maraudeur hocha la tête puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et les jambes balançant mollement dans le vide. Le rouge et or était figé sur place, obnubilé par la parcelle de peau que la chemise vaporeuse avait impudemment découvert.

-J'imagine que tu es content de retourner à Poudlard ? s'enquit brusquement Black, ne parvenant pas à cacher son amertume.

Question épineuse. Harry réactiva son cerveau pour éviter toutes les bourdes qu'il pouvait malencontreusement faire. Sa réponse fut digne de la feinte de Wronski mais son parrain insista, persuadé qu'une jolie demoiselle l'attendait avec impatience. Le Survivant revit brusquement les groupes de filles agglutinées -touchées par un maléfice de Glu perpétuelle peut être ?- qui gloussaient comme des dindes sur son passage. Non, décidément, Hermione et Ginny étaient bien les seules qu'il pouvait supporter.

-Les filles ne m'intéressent pas.

Les sourcils de Sirius se rapprochèrent pour ne former qu'une mince ligne. Pourtant, son filleul était bien dans l'âge où les hormones sont aussi instables que le célèbre chapeau d'Augusta Londubat. Il devrait courir après les minettes comme James et lui l'avaient fait, non ? Si un jour on lui avait annoncé qu'il parlerait de sexualité avec le fils de son meilleur ami, le malheureux auteur de cette stupidité aurait été _levicorpusé_. Black se frottait les yeux, choisissant avec un soin tout particulier ses mots.

-Elles ne te plaisent pas ?

-Oui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça... euh... arrivera ! bafouilla le maraudeur.

-Non.

-Quoi non ? fit-il en se redressant. Harry, même les détraqueurs sont plus compréhensibles que toi !

Le Survivant pinçait tellement ses lèvres qu'elles en étaient devenues livides. Il se tordait les mains nerveusement, son cœur cognait fort contre ses côtes, tel un oiseau dans sa cage. Il fallait qu'il avoue. Peut être pas tout. Juste un peu... Le Gryffondor prit une longue et profonde inspiration. Il était décidé. D'ailleurs, quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire. Il planta ses prunelles vertes dans celles grises de son vis-à-vis, ne cédant pas à la pression qui augmentait.

-Je suis gay, Sirius.

L'ancien prisonnier brisa en premier le contact visuel. Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air assez comique. Si Harry n'était pas aussi stressé, il en aurait probablement ri. Sirius se reprit rapidement et lui demanda s'il avait déjà quelqu'un en vue. Il acceptait sans trop de problème le penchant du fils de James, mais il fallait tout de même vérifier ses fréquentations...

Le rouge et or restait pensif. Il s'aventurait bien trop loin. Dans un murmure quasiment inaudible, il lui souffla que son cœur battait depuis un certain temps pour la même personne.

L'animagus soupira longuement, tombant une nouvelle fois à la renverse. En apercevant le regard désemparé de son filleul, il le prit contre lui dans une étreinte qui se voulait paternelle. Aussitôt Harry voulut se dégager, rouge de honte. Son érection comprimée à l'intérieur de son jean moldu appuyait sur la cuisse de son parrain, qui le regardait maintenant avec étonnement, ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais fait face à une telle situation...

Ce fut comme si son masque venait de tomber, que la barrière qu'il avait péniblement érigé s'effritait à toute allure. Le Survivant s'abandonna alors, corps et âme, à cet amour naissant. Il déboutonnait timidement la chemise de soie, mouillant de sa langue rose les tatouages couleur d'encre. Avec une délicatesse presque craintive, il bécotait le torse de l'animagus et continuait inexorablement son chemin jusqu'à son but premier. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infiniment long, il embrassa enfin les lèvres soyeuses de son parrain.

Sirius n'osait répondre à cette bouche si affamée. Certes, il n'avait aucun lien de sang avec Harry mais les années qui les séparaient faisaient office d'insurmontable gouffre. Pourtant, il le savait, les diverses règles ou traditions sorcières ne s'étaient -et ne s'appliqueraient- jamais sur lui. Dans un geste empreint de maladresse, il fit pivoter son filleul, s'installant sur l'adolescent pour mieux l'étreindre. Avec une infime douceur leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour mieux se quitter, et ainsi recommencer sans cesse cet envoutant ballet.

Le Gryffondor embrassait encore et encore son parrain, comme s'il cherchait à combler un manque. Ils se séparèrent finalement, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, ne tentèrent pas de s'expliquer. L'animagus passa une main sous le T-shirt de son filleul et le souleva sans se presser, attentif à chaque geste, même insignifiant, du jeune sorcier. Le vêtement tomba négligemment sur le parquet, bientôt suivit de leurs pantalons respectifs.

Le Sang-Pur s'arrêta un instant et admira le rouge et or qui s'offrait tout entier à ses cajoleries. Sa peau d'albâtre n'appelait que ses lèvres, ses petits boutons de chair rose mendiaient la délivrance. Sirius se pencha avec précaution et suçota l'un des tétons, malaxant l'autre de la pulpe de ses doigts. Il plaqua les hanches du Gryffondor contre le matelas, empêchant ce corps encore chaste de se presser avidement contre lui.

Harry soupira doucement lorsque la bouche de son parrain voleta au dessus de son ventre pour se poser gracieusement sous son nombril. Il avait l'impression que chaque baiser laissait une trace enflammée, une marque rougeoyante qui s'imprimait profondément. Il sentait à peine son sous-vêtement glisser le long de ses cuisses, engourdi par la sensation des lèvres de l'animagus autour de sa virilité tout juste durcie. Sirius descendait avec une lenteur calculée et englobait dans sa totalité le membre palpitant. Il taquinait de la pointe de sa langue le gland si sensible, léchait sans gène la veine gorgée de sang pour engloutir avec volupté les bourses tendues.

Il revint vers la gorge du Gryffondor, grignotant la chair tellement délectable, et embrassa amoureusement l'adolescent. D'une main fébrile, le rouge et or ôta le dernier rempart de tissu qui se dressait entre eux et parcourut la verge dressée du prisonnier. Il le convoitait ardemment, le désir se propageait tel un feu liquide irriguant ses entrailles. Harry se cambra brusquement quand deux doigts préalablement humidifiés s'insinuèrent en lui et commencèrent leurs douloureux mouvements.

Sirius veillait à ne pas trop blesser son ange noir qui gémissait faiblement dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il l'estima enfin prêt, le maraudeur souleva légèrement ses hanches et, s'emparant de ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de lui, se rapprocha de l'intimité de l'adolescent. Il sentit immédiatement la chair se resserrer sous la légère pression, signe de la nervosité du plus jeune. Il lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille, mille promesses enchantées, tandis qu'il le pénétrait le plus tendrement possible.

Bientôt Harry ne fut plus qu'une boule de plaisir et de désir combinés, fondant sous les va-et-vient ardents de son parrain. Il gémissait de temps à autre le nom de l'animagus avant d'être interrompu par un râle appréciateur. Sirius s'arrêta un instant et glissa ses jambes sous l'adolescent, s'allongeant sur le matelas. Il attrapa le Gryffondor, le plaçant à cheval au dessus de son membre, et tenait ses hanches fermement.

Le rouge et or miaulait d'impatience et ondulait sensuellement du bassin, frottant le gland rougi du Sang-Pur contre son entrée. Il voulait sentir son intimité dilatée par la verge de son parrain, ces coups de reins puissants qui percutaient sans pitié sa prostate. Brusquement Harry s'empala de son propre chef, un long cri de plaisir roula dans sa gorge avant de s'échapper par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se soulevait et se laissait tomber à un rythme endiablé, sa tête dodelinait à chaque pénétration.

Délaissant les hanches du jeune homme, l'une des mains de Sirius glissa légèrement sur son flanc, frôla les tétons pour redescendre vers le bas-ventre. Il attrapa le membre tendu du Gryffondor et se mit à le caresser vigoureusement, se délectant de la délicate teinte rouge qui colorait les joues de son filleul. Le maraudeur était de plus en plus excité par le sexe trempé qui coulissait sous ses doigts et les claquements secs contre son bas-ventre. Il n'avait pas gouté à ça depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban.

Les deux sorciers haletaient, littéralement prisonniers de leur chaude étreinte. L'animagus sentit un violent frisson électriser le corps en sueur de son filleul et, dans un geste fluide, Harry s'arqua et rejeta sa tête en arrière, se répandant sans retenue sur le Sang-Pur. Celui-ci se déversa l'instant suivant dans un ultime coup de hanches, remplissant de sa semence l'intimité de son nouvel amant. Puis, comme si quelqu'un leur avait raconté une bonne blague, ils rigolèrent de bon cœur, s'enlaçant tendrement.

Cherchant les lèvres de l'adolescent, Sirius l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et la délicatesse dont il était capable, comme s'il tenait une fragile poupée de cristal. Il caressait affectueusement ses cheveux noirs, un sourire bienheureux collé sur ses lèvres. Harry chatouillait pensivement le torse de son parrain, l'esprit préoccupé. Même immobile à ses côtés, il n'osait pas se dévoiler complètement. Enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou, le Gryffondor inspira longuement, laissant ce parfum si subtil l'endormir avec douceur.

Il aurait toute sa vie pour le lui dire...

_• Fin Flash Back •_

Comme si le temps tournait au ralenti, Harry eut l'impression de chuter longtemps avant que ses genoux ne frappent durement le sol de pierre. Une mer d'émotions le submergeait, le ballotait à droite et à gauche, lui qui n'était plus qu'une carcasse éventrée. Il contempla une dernière fois la grande arcade, le regard vide et éteint.

_Il_ ne reviendra pas.

_Il_ ne reviendra plus.

Jamais.

-Je t'aime Sirius.

* * *

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas écrire une fiction où tout se passerait bien avec un couple que je n'aime pas... Pardon !

**07/7 :** Correction de quelques fautes que je suis arrivée à dénicher... N'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

Verdict ?

Anz'


End file.
